


Stay With Me

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring and Protective Cas, Food Poisoning, M/M, True Mates, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean is sicker than a dog. He thinks he's just fine on his own, until his mate starts to comfort him.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~3rd Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Poison~**  
  


“De you okay?” Sam asked, quietly tapping on the bathroom door. Dean was lying on the cool tile floor trying to lower the temperature of his burning skin. The world seemed to be spinning a lot faster than normal making his already upset stomach want to empty its contents for the fourth time in the last hour.  
  
“Go away Sammy.” Dean breathed through clenched teeth “I’m fine.” Though Dean had a feeling he was far from the end of his bout with food poisoning he didn’t dare move somewhere more comfortable.  
  
The quiet conversation that was had on the other side of the door was lost on Dean. Until a small tap rang through the bathroom. “Dean. I’m coming in.” He held his breath still trying to calm his stomach. His head told him that Cas was simply walking through the door but his eyes told him Castiel and the room were spinning. He shut his eyes trying to dull his senses as much as possible. Dean felt a cool rough hand touch his cheek. The physical touch of his mate helped the world to steady a bit “You’re burning up.” Castiel whispered. “We need to get you into bed.”  
  
“Can’t move Cas. I’ll start puking my guts out again.” He said softly curling into himself as his stomach cramped up horribly. “Please stay with me” Sweat started to bead on his forehead when Cas removed himself physically from Dean.  
  
A whimper slipped from Dean as he felt and watched Cas leave the room only to see him return, arms full of blankets and pillows. He watched in a daze as Cas placed the soft items as close to Dean as possible without disturbing him. “Dean I’m going to lift you up slightly. If it is too much please tell me.”  
  
“I feel better when we’re touching Cas.” Dean answered as Cas slipped his arm under the man’s body lifting him just slightly off the floor. Though his stomach started to flip-flop again it wasn’t as badly as it had. When Cas laid him back onto the blanketed floor he sensed his mate move away from him for a few moments. Dean was about to say something until he realized that his lovely, thoughtful mate had laid down behind him, acting as the big spoon. Trying to comfort Dean in his time of need. Cas was rubbing Dean’s arm and gently kissing his neck.  
  
Dean _knew_ he was precious to Cas. He’d known since they decided their lives weren’t complete without one another. But this was the first time Dean truly _felt_ treasured by the love of his life. Slowly, Dean found himself starting to drift off into sleep. With Cas watching over and protecting him at his most vulnerable he didn’t mind passing out on the bathroom floor.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

When he finally woke up sometime late the next day, Dean found himself back in the bed he and Cas shared. His stomach still hurt like a bitch but nowhere near as horrible as the day prior. He was about to attempt a walk to the bathroom when he realized that that was impossible. The arm wrapped around him and the torso pressed snuggly against his back proved to Dean that he wasn’t going anywhere. But Dean knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be at that moment than with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
